


"Steps Into Shadow" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: These are just a few little drabbles I wrote to fill in gaps between scene skips in "Steps Into Shadow." There are four drabbles, I wrote them out of order but they are posted in chronological order of the episode. I posted all of these on tumblr first, but I though I'd share them on here are well.Caution: Major spoilers for season 3! Don't read unless you've seen "Steps Into Shadow!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the fics on tumblr  
> [ "Barriers"](http://ezy-and-his-space-fam.tumblr.com/post/151083601188/barriers)  
> ["Leg Room"](http://ezy-and-his-space-fam.tumblr.com/post/151083527348/leg-room)  
> [ Forgiveness](http://ezy-and-his-space-fam.tumblr.com/post/151083418458/forgiveness)  
> ["You Did Great"](http://ezy-and-his-space-fam.tumblr.com/post/151122051968/you-did-great)

**"Barriers"**

This drabble takes place when Hera and Kanan are flying to go rescue the kids.

\---------- 

Silence filled the cockpit. Hera glanced over at Kanan as she lifted the Ghost off of the ground. These past few months had been some of the hardest she had been through, that they had all been through. Everyone had changed in such a short amount of time. But Hera couldn’t let her worry show, she had to be the pillar for everyone else, the glue that kept everyone together. That came with a cost however. She was constantly tired, and more than anything she wanted to be able to talk with Kanan again, like she always had before. He had always been the person she could come to with her problems. She didn’t know how it had happened, but over the course of the years he had become her most trusted friend. But then Malachor had happened, and he had cut himself off. She could still talk with him, but there was a barrier, something stopping him from opening up to her like before, which in turn made her internalize her own difficulties. Even now as she piloted the Ghost to go save Ezra’s skin, she felt a barrier.

“Hera.”

His voice was hesitant, cautious.

Taking a deep breath, Hera steeled herself for whatever he was about to say. However, a few moments of silence followed and he didn’t say any more. “Kanan?” She asked, thinking he might need a little prompt.

“How are you?”

Hera started at him. She had been expecting an apology, or an explanation as to why he had come back so abruptly. She hadn’t been expecting this.

“Me? I…I’m fine.” It wasn’t the truth exactly, but compared to what he and Ezra had been going through she couldn’t complain. “How are you?” It was a quick change in topic, but she didn’t want to think about how she was. She wanted to know how he was, she wanted to make sure he was ok.

Kanan sighed and from the corner of her eyes she could see him shake his head. “I don’t know how to answer that...I’m still trying to figure it all out.” Silence filled the Ghost for a few more moments, then, “How are you really?”

Hera would’ve liked to be upset, but she couldn’t. He knew he too well, even without seeing her, he could sense when she wasn’t telling him everything. And as that realization washed over her, she felt the barrier between then crumble. He was here again; she didn’t have to do this alone anymore. So she told him the truth. How she had been struggling. How she worried about him and Ezra every day. And how she missed the days before Malachor, when everything had seemed so much simpler. Or as simple as things could be in a rebellion. As she spoke, her stress eased, even as tears prickled at her eyes.

Then Kanan’s hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced over at him. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking anymore. His eyes that had always said so much were covered, but he was still Kanan. That much would never change.

“Thanks for looking after them Hera. I should have been there with you. I’m sorry. But I’m here now, and I’m not going to hide away again.”

As he spoke, a smile grew on Hera’s lips and she reached up and placed her hand over his. “Thanks love,” she said quietly, wanting to say more, but then the Ghost beeped, alerting her that they were exiting hyperspace.

“We’re here,” Kanan said. He didn’t need sight to recognize a familiar sound.

She nodded then patted Kanan’s hand before placing her hand back on the controls. “Yup. Now let’s go get the kids.”

 

* * *

 

**"Leg Room"**

This takes place after Sabine, Chopper, Rex, and Zeb get the y-wings onto the carrier.

\----------

Sabine hopped out of the y-wing, landing on the ground of the carrier with a loud thump.

“Nice shooting out there,” Zeb said as he walked over to her, glancing at the ships as he did so. “These things might be good in a fight after all.”

“Yeah, they held up better than I thought they would. Once we get hyperdrives on them they might not be so bad.” Sabine took off her helmet and glanced out into the battle ongoing outside.

“Maybe, but I know I’m not flying them again, there’s not enough leg room.” Zeb stretched out his feet.

“There isn’t a bomber out there that has enough leg room for you,” Sabine said, punching him playfully.

“And there isn’t a ship that has enough guns for you,” Zeb jibbed back.

Sabine rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “The Ghost comes close. Speaking of which…I haven’t seen the Phantom yet.”

Zeb’s smile faded a little and he shook his head. “Me neither.”

“Ezra might be in trouble; I haven’t heard from him since the attack started. I’d, better let Hera know.” Sabine said, then activated her com-link. “Ghost, any sign of the Phantom? Spector Six should be up here by now.”

“Ezra’s not with you?”

Sabine’s eyes widened when she heard Kanan’s voice on the other end, but she was also relieved. He had spent enough time out of the loop, it was good to have him back. But even Kanan’s presence didn’t ease her worries about Ezra as she replied with an anxious, “no.”

“He’ll be fine. It’s Ezra,” Zeb said, placing a hand on Sabine’s shoulder.

Taking a deep breath Sabine nodded. “Yeah…you’re right.” And she believed it. Ezra had been through worse scraps than this and he had gotten out of them. This would be no different, especially if Kanan was there. Because Sabine knew Kanan, and she knew he would always be there when Ezra needed him. They all would.

 

* * *

 

**"Forgiveness"**

This takes place right after Kanan saves Ezra from the falling station. ([Fanart of the fic](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/150971177443/wise-lizard-ezra-kanan-started-but-paused))

\---------

Kanan collapsed on the floor of the Ghost as the airlock shut behind him. His hand still grasped Ezra’s. They were safe.

“That was close…” Ezra said, slipping his hand out of Kanan’s grip.

Kanan could only nod. There was a tenseness surrounding them.

“Ezra,” Kanan started, but paused, he couldn’t mess this up. He had already messed up so much; he couldn’t bear to do that again.

“Yeah?” Ezra asked. There was no anger in his voice, just curiosity. It wasn’t too late to fix this.

“I’m sorry.” Two simple words, but he meant them. However only silence followed. He needed to say more. “I’m sorry for secluding myself. For staying away from you for so long. I was wrong to do so. I was dealing with this,” Kanan gestured to his eyes. “But that was no excuse to leave you like I did. I truly am sorry Ezra, I-”

Kanan’s voice caught when he felt arms wrap around him, and he quickly returned the hug. No more words were needed. He had messed up, but he wasn’t going to let it happen again. He wasn’t going to leave Ezra on his own again. Together they would continue this fight, together they would grow. Together they would overcome. And together they would defeat this evil and win this war.

 

* * *

 

**"You Did Great"**

This takes place at the very end of the episode and focuses mainly on Sabine at the end, and her talking to Ezra

\----------

Sabine understood the suspension. Ezra had made some rash decisions, and it had been a close call. She couldn’t deny that she hadn’t been at least a little worried, especially when Ezra broke off coms. But he was ok. They all were. And a suspension wasn’t the worst thing in the world, especially compared to what could have happened.

She watched as he started walking off, and was about to go after him but then Kanan beat her to it. That brought a smile to her face. It had been far too long since she had seen Ezra and Kanan talking, really talking. The last time she had overheard them, she had only caught a few words…none of which had sounded pleasant.

Hera released a sigh and Sabine glanced over at her. Malachor had been hard on everyone, Hera especially.

“He’ll be ok,” Sabine said, wanting to assure Hera that she had done the right thing.

A half smile grew on Hera’s face. “I know. He’s just…being a teenager.”

Sabine chuckled. “It happens to everyone at some point.”

“I’m glad your rebellious streak has died down,” Hera said. “Not sure if I could deal with punishing both you and Ezra.”

“Don’t count me out yet,” Sabine said, half teasing, half serious. After all, she was technically still a teenager, even though sometimes she felt older. That was a side effect of the war. But it wasn’t the worst one. And it didn’t completely exempt her from acting her age on occasion.

“I’m never going to,” Hera said, giving her a knowing smile which Sabine returned.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. Sabine reflected on how things had changed. How Ezra had grown, and Kanan had separated himself, along with a lot of the other small changes that had resulted from Malachor. Learning to work without Kanan, letting Ezra take charge, Hera taking the place of leader and looking after everyone even more closely than before. There was a strain on the Ghost crew, one that Sabine hoped would ease now that Kanan was back.

“I’m going to go check on the Ghost, you want to come?” Hera asked.

Sabine shook her head. “Not right now. I think I’m going to go on a walk. But if you need any help when I get back I’ll help out.”

“Alright, don’t stay out too late,” Hera said, humor glimmering in her eyes. Even then, Sabine knew not to completely ignore the advice. She wasn’t a kid anymore, but after everything with Ezra it would be a mistake not to listen to Hera.

“I won’t,” Sabine said, giving Hera another smile. Then she walked off in the direction Ezra had headed a while ago.

The cool evening air swept through her hair and as she reached the barrier of sensors, Sabine stopped and took a deep breath of the air.

“Nice night.”

Sabine turned her head and saw Ezra sitting on a crate settled not too far away. Kanan was nowhere to be seen, but there was a smile on Ezra’s face. He was happy, genuinely happy. A smile grew on Sabine’s face as well and she walked over to the crate. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” he said, scooting over so there was more room for her.

She climbed up and pulled her legs up so they were resting on the crate as well. Her gaze rose to the sky for a few moments. The stars were spread out, creating a vast display of bright lights in a dark night.  
“You did great,” Sabine said after a few moments.

Ezra laughed sarcastically. “Yeah, I almost got myself and everyone else killed. The perfect mission.”

“Okay, so it didn’t go according to plan. But when do things ever go according to plan?” Sabine asked, recalling all the times Kanan had changed the plan halfway through a mission. “The important thing is that everyone is okay. We even got the y-wings. And you’ll be back out on a mission in no time.”

Ezra looked over at her and smiled ever so slightly. “I guess so…” he trailed off, looking at the stars. After a few more moments he glanced at her again. “Thanks, Sabine.”

A smile grew on her face and she reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome, Ezra.”


End file.
